If I Fall
by TangledHearts
Summary: Three years after her Deatheater parents died and she was made a servant at Malfoy Manor, Aidan Becker and Draco Malfoy are still best friends. Now on her way to Hogwarts, will Aidan meet the same fate as her parents or will Draco catch her is she falls?


**Disclaimer **Sadly, I do not own anything Harry Potterish that you recognise.

**Tainted Beginnings**

"I can't believe I'm going to Hogwarts," said the 16-year-old brunette, sitting next to the window of the Hogwarts Express. "That's the fourth time you've said that you know," said the smirking, blonde-haired, Slytherin who had just come back from changing into his robes.

Aidan Becker turned to Draco Malfoy and smiled, "I'm sorry, it's just…a year ago I was a servant at you home and now I'm…I'm here."

Draco sat across from her and looked her over.

_Three years ago, before her Deatheater parents had screwed up and were murdered by Voldemort, Aidan had been attending Durmstrang and every winter the Beckers and the Malfoys would go on holiday to the Swiss Alps. Draco remembered how happy she use to be. Her parents adored her. Lucius, on the other hand, saw Draco as only an heir and nothing more._

_Time and time again Narcissa Black Malfoy had to step between Lucius and Draco to him Lucius from seriously injuring their son. So 2 years ago, when Narcissa told her son that the Beckers had been killed by Voldemort, he was shocked._

_But nothing prepared him for what his father did next. Later that day, his father announced that he had a surprise. As Draco and his mother walked into the foyer, Lucius walked in with a girl in a torn shirt and worn-out skirt. "This is our new servant," he announced. He grabbed her brown hair and yanked her head back, making her face visible to Draco and his mother._

_"Lucius, what is the meaning of this!" screamed Narcissa. "Aidan…," said Draco as his wide grey eyes met with her teary blue ones. Lucius ignored his wife and pushed Aidan towards the kitchen, "Fix me some tea." Later that night, Draco went down to the cellar where Aidan would be sleeping. He opened the door slowly and looked inside. Aidan was huddled in a corner, clutching a blanket and sobbing._

_"Aidan," said Draco softly. Her head snapped up, "Draco," she whimpered. Draco sat next to her on the floor and hugged her. "I'm so sorry but I want you to understand something. You will never be a servant to me. I don't want you to do anything for me."_

_"But your father-"_

_"I don't care about what he says. You're still my best friend." Aidan smiled up at him and leaned into his embrace. He kissed the top of her head and stayed with her until she fell asleep. Draco swore to protect her from his father, knowing the kind of man he was, but a year after she had arrived at Malfoy Manor, something happened._

_Lucius wasn't due home until 11 p.m. and it was 6 p.m. Draco and Aidan were in Draco's room, making a potion to help her with the insects in the cellar. "What's next?" asked Draco. "Ummm…rose thorns," said Aidan as she looked over the list. Draco was sitting at his desk with the cauldron while Aidan sat Indian-style on his bed. "Shit," cursed Draco._

_"What?"_

_"The rose thorns are in my father's potion's cabinet in his room," he said, standing up. Aidan also stood up, "No, I'll get them. You finish stirring that thing before it starts smelling like death." Draco laughed, "Alright, but hurry." Draco sat back down and kept stirring._

_Draco frowned and looked at the clock again. Twenty minutes. 'What's taking her so bloody long?' he thought. He sighed and stood up to go to his father's room._

_After ten minutes of searching, Aidan finally found the rose thorns. "Aren't we the sneaky little tramp? Said a low voice behind her. She let the glass fall to the floor she whipped around. Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy, I-"_

_Lucius backhanded her across the face, "Don't you dare speak to me tramp! But now that you're here…let's have a little fun," he said, grabbing her left thigh roughly. Aidan whimpered, begging that Draco would come and find her. He pushed her against the wall as he parted her legs with his knee, "Lots of fun," he breathed into her ear._

_When Draco reached his father's room, he was surprised to find it locked. "Aidan?" he called out. He tried to open the door again but he couldn't. "Aidan?" he was starting to panic now. "Aidan!"_

_The door clicked but the person who stepped out wasn't Aidan. Draco felt like the air had been sucked out of him. "Father…"_

_"The meeting was cut short," said Lucius, a glint of amusement in his eyes. "It was quite nice of you to have a present waiting for me." Draco narrowed his eyes, "What did you do to her?" He didn't care if his father sensed the anger and fear in his voice. Lucius opened the door slightly and watched Draco's face as a small whimper came from the room. "What did you do to her!"_

_"I'll be back later. Tell your mother not to wait for me," he said, ignoring his son's question. As soon as he apparated, Draco stormed into the room. "Oh god…" On the floor, bloodied, bruised, and covered in only a cloth was Aidan. Draco knelt down and brushed the hair out of her face, along with a few tears. Aidan jerked back and let out a small cry. "Shh, it's ok. It's me. It's Draco," he said softly, kissing her forehead and putting his arms around her protectively. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't here to stop him."_

_"You're here now."_

_He closed his eyes and mentally cursed himself. 'I should've never let her com in here. It's all my fault,' he thought. His father hadn't raped her that day but he knew that he might later on. So from that day on, Draco never let Aidan out of his sight again. He cared too much about her to let her get hurt again._

"Draco? Draco? Earth to Draco!" said Aidan as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"What? Oh…sorry."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Doesn't matter," he said. Aidan shook her head, "I still can't believe your mum let me come to Hogwarts." "Yeah. I think she felt you deserved it and since my father's in Azkaban now, he can't stop you."

"I wonder what house I'll be in," she said, mostly to herself. Draco laughed as he went to sit next to her, "Why Slytherin of course." Aidan laughed and grabbed Draco's arm to drape it over he shoulders. "And if I don't end up there?" Draco poked her in the stomach, "We'll worry 'bout that if it happens, which it won't, but in the meantime…"

He put his hands on her sides and started tickling her. "Draco no!" she laughed. "Stop!…Draco!" He laughed as she jumped from her seat but at the same time the train jerked to a stop, making Aidan fall forward onto Draco. Just then the compartment door slid open and a bushy-haired Gryffindor looked inside, slightly surprised at the sight of a girl she hadn't seen before straddling Draco, with his hands on her waist. "Umm…Malfoy the prefects have to escort the first years."

"I was told to escort her," he said, motioning towards Aidan, who was standing up from her position on Draco's lap. "I'd say you were more than escorting her."

"Get lost Mudblood!" Hermione Granger frowned and slammed the compartment door shut. Draco stood up and straightened his robes. "Harry Potter's friend?" asked Aidan. "Yes," he grumbled. "Sorry for falling on you."

"It's alright," he said. They both walked out of the compartment and headed towards the carriages. "Don't see those very often," said Aidan, motioning towards the creatures that barely resembled horses in from of the carriages. Draco nodded, shifting his robe a bit to conceal the slightly visible bulge between his legs. Aidan was very beautiful: her creamy white skin, her chocolate brown hair, her sapphire-like eyes, her long slender legs…

Draco shook his head, trying to stop the images forming in his head. Looking at her was one thing but having her on your lap was something else.

A/N- As you can tell, the flashbacks are in Italics. This is my first story that I'm posting on this site. On HPFF I'm known as 'nicky'. I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
